7th_seafandomcom-20200215-history
Sidhe
Descriptions The Sidhe have no history as we understand it. For them, every day is identical to every other day and occur simultaniously. They understand time passes on Theah, but they have no conceptualization of it. The Sidhe are native to a land called Bryn Bresail, though they once inhabited Avalon as well. A barrier was raised between the worlds, though this never stopped them from watching humanity. Humans intigued them, like a shiny bauble bith facinating and inexplicable. So, they created gates through the barrier - called Faerie circles by humans. The vast majority of gates exist in their old haunt Avalon and it's with the people of Avalon they made their pacts. In doing this, time moved forward for Sidhe. For their part, the Sidhe provided Avalon, The Highland Marches, and Inismore withe four powerful artifacts: #Firinbrand: a magic sword King Elilodd took into battle. It's said to make the wielder invulnerable to swords and can cut through anything as long as it's in the Glamour Isles #The MacLeod Faery Flag: a banner held by the MacLeod Clan that can summon an army of Sidhe Warriors #The Fal Stone: also called "Old Molly" or "Sweet Molly", it sings when kissed by the true king of Inismore. It's song is supposedly a prediction of the future of the king and country. #The Graal: a cup that represents the pact with the Sidhe. It provides Avalon with Glamour magic and is currently held by Queen Elaine This all changed when the Montaigne invaded the island. Unable to hold them at bay, Avalon surrendered to their military power and echnology. The Sidhe, who disliked the Montaigne's idea of "progress", took back the Graal and left the islands until Queen Elaine restored Avalon to their way. However, despite their best ability, Avalon was forever affected by the grasp of humans. The Glamour magic has become partly human and their old haunts are becoming mortal. As facinating as this is to the Sidhe, they can only see it as a strange form of violation: Avalon isn't solely theirs anymore. The Sidhe too have been affected by humanity. They've become colder and crueler over time, to the point where they can now be divided into two groups; the Seelie and Unseelie. Time will tell if this change is permanent. Interactions with Mortals How the Sidhe interact with mortals is largely dependant on whether the Sidhe are Seelie or Unseelie. All Sidhe like to pose riddles and tricks and pull pranks and general mischief. Seelie tend to be very benign, offering rewards to mortals who succeed in their challenges. Unseelie are more cruel and their tricks often cause harm to mortals. That said, all Sidhe are amoral. They have little concept of time or death and care little for humans. They only truly care about appeasing their curiosity. Sidhe can only be killed using special weapons made of Cold Iron - iron which has never seen the heat of a forge. All Sidhe hate people in possession of such weapons and they are known to kill and punish mortals using such weapons in very creative and unique ways. Avalonian and Inish people are generally respectful of the Sidhe, doing their best to not draw their ire. Most Highlanders actively dislike the Sidhe, distrusting them by nature. Unique Weapons: Sidhe Weapons Sidhe weapons are tools created by the immortal denizens of Avalon. Such weapons are not found easily and all are potent. Several kinds exist. Sidhe Swords and Daggers: These blades are like any other blade, save that they are light as smoke and deadly as fire. Within the Glamour Isles, the blades are extremely potent, but they lose potency the further from the Glamour Isles you take it. Sidhe Bow and Arrows: The bowstring of the bow is unbreakable and the six arrows it comes with are always retrieved, even if you don't want them back they will reappear by the bow in a day. Those struck by a killing blow with the arrows fall into a deep sleep which can last anywhere from a day to a year - usually the former. These weapons can usually only be gained as a reward for passing a Seelie test, treasure taken from an Unseelie corpse, or given by a Sidhe lover as protection. All such weapons return to Bryn Bresail upon the death of the wielder (even temporary death such as with some Glamour magic)